


I'll search the (multi)verse

by weilongfu



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Multiple Universes, not very serious, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weilongfu/pseuds/weilongfu
Summary: Jack wakes up in a home that looks like his, but isn’t. Feeling like his home, yet it doesn’t. But no matter what version of Zhao Zi might be there, it’s not his Zhao Zi. And Jack doesn’t care how many worlds he passes through, he’s going to find his Zhao Zi and get back in time to tell him, “Welcome home.”Inspired just a little by Universe by EXO. Although this fic is no where near as emotional. I just couldn't make it happen.





	I'll search the (multi)verse

The sheets were soft under Jack’s cheek. For half a second, Jack was fine with that. Better than fine. They smelled… not inaccurate. More like the deodorant that Zhao Zi had stopped using months ago rather than the more recent one.

And then Jack remembered that he had dozed off on the couch and not the bed. 

Jack sat up and scanned the room. It looked like the room it should have been, the one he shared with Zhao Zi, only it wasn’t. The walls were a soft green instead of white. The curtains were drawn shut. And there was a large pile of smutty BL manga that Jack was sure Zhao Zi would have put away instead of flaunting. 

Based on the shadows of the trees and cars outside, Jack knew it wasn’t yet noon, but for some reason, his watch indicated it was already past one. 

“Zhao Zi will be wondering where his lunch is…” Jack checked his phone and found no messages. There was, however, a new app installed. “When did I…”

The icon was labeled, “UShuffle.” 

The app refused to be deleted. Turning it on only yielded an unlabeled map with a star over a location and Jack instinctively knew it wasn’t his location. 

“Taipei is massive, you couldn’t even give me a cross street to reference?”

“Liang Dian! Is everything okay?”

Jack froze. “Uh… Everything is fine!”

“It doesn’t sound-” The door opened. The person had Zhao Zi’s face, but definitely not his hair. The piercings were new too. “You’re not Liang Dian.”

“You’re not Zhao Zi.”

——

_“If getting you home means Liang Dian comes home, then of course I’ll help! This looks like it’s near the park across from the police station. Maybe it’s the library?”_

Jack glanced at the doors to the library and then the UShuffle app again. The app gave no indication if he was right or wrong about the location. He rolled his eyes and walked through the doors anyway. If his watch was correct about time in his universe, potentially anyway, then there were only a few hours left before Zhao Zi came home and started to worry. And if Jack was off universe hopping, some how, then no amount of police action would fix it.

Stepping across the threshold felt like walking through a membrane or passing through a bubble. Once the sensation cleared, Jack noticed the librarian staring at him.

Zhao Zi was the librarian.

Jack gave a sheepish smile and wave. Zhao Zi did not look impressed and started to stomp over. Jack quickly checked his phone and found another map. 

“Of course,” Jack mumbled under his breath.

“Why are you here?” Zhao Zi got into Jack’s space and Jack fought the urge to put his hands around Zhao Zi. “I told you I’m not interested and-”

“Wait! I didn’t come here to… uh… proposition you?”

“You actually know the meaning of the word proposition?”

Jack flinched. Librarian Zhao Zi was a bit too fierce. “Of course I do! I just came to ask you if you know where this is!” Jack showed Zhao Zi the map and got slapped for it. 

“You jerk! You’re asking me to go with you to a strip joint?!” Zhao Zi raised his hand again and Jack dodged before running off. 

——

After several attempts, Jack finally found the correct strip club, evidenced by the same feeling of passing through something that clung to his skin. He was, apparently, in time for the headlining show. 

Zhao Zi’s body arched and gyrated on the stage. Once he was noticed, Jack was given a flirty wink before Zhao Zi pulled off his belt and cracked it like a whip. 

“Note to self,” Jack mumbled. “Ask about strip teases, yes or no.”

Jack sat down at an empty table and once his routine was over, stripper Zhao Zi sauntered over and right into his lap. 

“Hi sugar,” Zhao Zi’s body was hot and sticky, glistening from sweat and body glitter. “Come here often?”

“Not often enough if you’re on stage,” Jack said as he kept his hands at his sides.

“Mmm… good answer for a good boy.” Zhao Zi gyrated in Jack’s lap. “So can I interest you in a private dance tonight?”

“I…” Jack checked his watch. It was 3 o’clock. “Really can’t stay too long. But I was hoping you might give me some directions?”

Zhao Zi’s seductive face fell flat. “Really?”

Jack pulled out his wallet. “I can pay?”

Zhao Zi sighed. “Why are all the handsome, rich, good men already taken?”

Jack leaned in, careful to not actually touch any part of Zhao Zi in case he wouldn’t let go. “Don’t worry. Your rich man will come for you soon enough. Just make the offer next time you see me again.”

——

Jack started to lose count. In three hours he had passed through countless worlds. Zhao Zi was an actor, a singer, a dancer, a college student, a high school student, a gang boss, a police captain, the list went on.

But one constant was that they all had or were waiting for their Jack.

And Jack wanted to be back with his Zhao Zi.

The UShuffle app had finally begun to be a fraction of help, indicating at least the street the location might be on. Interacting with the Zhao Zi of that universe seemed to reveal more details. 

Until it only offered the map of a house and a doorway to pass through.

But Jack knew that house plan like the back of his hand now. 

——

“You want to what?”

“I know it sounds… weird. I’m not your Jack. You’re not my Zhao Zi.” Jack put on his most convincing smile. “But I need you to let me walk into your hall closet.”

“And this will?”

“Get me back to my universe which might get your Jack back to your universe.”

“Like… The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe?”

“Do we live in Narnia or Taiwan?” This universe’s Zhao Zi frowned and Jack redoubled his efforts. “It’s more like… Stargate!”

“OH! Why didn’t you say so!” Jack breathed a sigh of relief. At least one other constant was that all Zhao Zis appeared to be massive nerds. “Okay! Go right ahead!”

——

The closet appeared empty when Jack opened the door, but the moment he stepped through, he received a face full of jackets. And this time, it didn’t feel as if he had passed through the bubble. 

The bubble had popped.

Jack burst out of the closet in time to see Zhao Zi, his Zhao Zi, lunch box and all, walking through the door. In a brief moment of panic, Jack checked his phone. 

UShuffle was gone.

“Jack?”

Jack looked up, smile on his face. “Welcome home, Shorty. You won’t believe the day I’ve had.”

“What happened? Are you hurt?” Zhao Zi rushed over and started checking Jack over.

“Let’s just say that I found out I really will search for you everywhere. Also, are you opposed to performing a strip tease?”


End file.
